1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a restriction mechanism, and more particularly, to a restriction mechanism for a card.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical memory card mounting apparatus is used to mount a memory card to a circuit board such that the memory card can be electrically connected with other electronic components for data signal transmission via the circuit board.
FIG. 1A is a schematic view of a conventional memory card mounting apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1A, the conventional memory card mounting apparatus 100 includes a slot 120 and two latches 150 pivotally connected to two sides of the slot 120. A circuit board 110 is mounted to an underside of the slot 120. A memory card 130 can be inserted into the slot 120.
FIG. 1B is a schematic view of the memory card disengaged from the conventional memory card mounting apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, in the conventional apparatus, a push member 152 is formed on a side of a top of each latch 150 for facilitating the operation by user's fingers. A locking protrusion 154 is formed on the other side of the top of each latch 150 opposite to the push member 152, for engaging in a locking notch 156 of the memory card 130.
More specifically, in operation, the memory card 130 is firstly inserted into the slot 120. The latches 150 are rotated such that the locking protrusions 154 are engaged in the locking notches 156 of the memory card 130 to secure the memory card 130 and prevent the memory card 130 from being disengaged from the slot 120. On the other hand, if the push members 152 are pushed to rotate the latches 150 outward, the locking protrusion 154 will be disengaged from the locking notches 156 of the memory card 130, and the memory card 130 can then be removed from the slot 120.
As described above, the conventional latches are designed for easily removing the memory card from the slot and easily mounting the memory card in the slot. However, in the conventional design, gap may still exist between the locking protrusion and the locking notch. Due to this gap, the memory card cannot be stably mounted in the slot and may wobble relative to the slot or even result in a poor electrical connection. In addition, since the memory card can be easily removed from the slot merely by rotating the latches, an unauthorized person may possibly steal a large amount of memory cards in a short time. Therefore, a memory card mounting apparatus that provides good mounting effect and also increases the difficulties stealing the memory card is desired.